Ultimate Shenron
|Race = Dragon |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 789 |FamConnect = Nameless Namek (Creator) Shenron (Brother) Porunga (Namekian Brother) Black Smoke Shenron (Brother) Syn Shenron (Nephew) Haze Shenron (Nephew) Eis Shenron (Nephew) Nuova Shenron (Nephew) Rage Shenron (Nephew) Oceanus Shenron (Niece) Naturon Shenron (Nephew)}} is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "A Devastating Wish", the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on February 7, 1996. Biography Black Star Shenron is the third out of four Eternal Dragons introduced in Dragon Ball. Like Shenron (Black Smoke Shenron) and Porunga, he too can only be summoned using a particular collection of Dragon Balls, the Black Star Dragon Balls. Like the original incarnation of Shenron, Black Star Shenron is only capable of granting a single wish, however his capabilities greatly outclass those of his Eternal Dragon brothers. For instance, death wishes do not exceed Black Star Shenron's power. For wishes that do not exceed the regular Shenron's power (such as restoring someone's youth), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Black Star Shenron can permanently reverse it. After a wish has been granted by the deity, the Black Star Dragon Balls are catapulted throughout the galaxy rather than their respective planet, and a one-year countdown is issued for the host planet's destruction which can only be undone if the Dragon Balls are returned to that planet within this time. In Dragon Ball GT, Black Star Shenron is used to cause Goku's body to physically regress to childhood, in a wish accidentally made by Emperor Pilaf. He is later summoned by Baby in the episode "The Game After Life", where he is instructed to restore Planet Vegeta (renamed to the "Tuffle Planet") and relocate it to Earth's solar system. An interesting aspect of Black Star Shenron is his size. While Shenron and Porunga are both shown to be comparable in size to a large skyscraper, Black Star Shenron is shown to be larger than each of these Eternal Dragons combined. As a size reference, while coiling Shenron has been shown as being roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Black Star Shenron, on the other hand, is so large that his head alone is roughly the size of the lookout. Black Star Shenron's appearance is also similar to that of a traditional Japanese dragon, while Shenron bares a resemblance to Chinese dragons. Another interesting difference is that the Shenron has his "whiskers" on the upper part (like a moustache) of its mouth while Black Star Shenron has them on the lower part of its mouth (like a beard). His full length is even longer than Snake Way, and his height is far longer than the Lookout. Special abilities *Flight, the ability to fly. *Wish Granting, the ability to grant a single wish to whom ever finds the black star dragon balls. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Males